The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relates to a conveying apparatus.
In a conveying apparatus comprising several product flows, the need may be felt in practice to move a product from one product flow to another product flow. In the case of a continuous product flow, however, it is problematic to add a product from another product flow, for example because there may be no space for it on a conveyor.